


I Told You I'd Come Home

by lovewashisname



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Lonely Oikawa, M/M, Music, Please Don't Cut, Sad Oikawa Tooru, Singer Oikawa, Soldier Iwaizumi, Song Lyrics, Song fic, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-28 00:01:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10819494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovewashisname/pseuds/lovewashisname
Summary: "M.I.A? What does that mean?""Missing In Action. I'm sorry, sir."Hajime went missing two years ago. It didn't matter. Tooru would still keep hoping. He would still keep singing and hoping that his lover, best friend and husband would come back. Because he promised he'd be back. And Hajime would never break a promise.





	I Told You I'd Come Home

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song 'Please Don't Cut' by MikelWJ. I hope you like it~~

The US Military. It was strong and powerful, perhaps. It was not beautiful. Tooru knew that better than most people. He remembered how happy Hajime was to get in, to become a soldier, to go to war. To help people. Because that's all Hajime wanted to do: help people.

They'd moved to the US together. They were happier there than they'd ever been. They married. Hajime became a soldier, helped people, and Tooru performed, singing to whoever would pay a decent wage.

And it was because he wanted to help people, that Hajime went missing. Tooru didn't blame anyone. He had no one to blame after all. But God knew that he'd give up anything and everything to know that Hajime was okay. That he was alive, and safe.

He held the microphone with a shaking hand, looking out at the crowd before him. The back of his neck was damp with sweat, and his heart thumped hard in his chest. "Two years ago today," he said into the microphone, his voice wavering. He hadn't even wanted to do this concert. But he had to – Hajime would want him to.

"Two years ago today, my husband went missing in Afghanistan," he said. Reassurances and shouts of 'we love you' erupted from the crowd. Tooru smiled sadly. "And, since then, I've felt so lost. I love him so much."

A few people toward the front of the crowd let out quiet cheers. "This song," he started, catching his breath a little. "This song is for anyone who's ever felt lost. Anyone who's ever lost someone, ever been hurting or blamed themselves. I love you all so much. This song is for you, Hajime, I love you."

Cheers were almost all he could hear as the music started up behind him. His bottom lip quivered, and he shut his eyes. For Hajime. Not for anyone else. He opened his eyes again, forcing a teary smile.

"Dear friend, lover ex or whatever  
I'm writing you to let you know I hope you feel better  
I know that things are hard, the stress is so much  
And when you reach out, all there are is uppercuts  
And they are the cause for the ones on your wrist,"

He held out his arms, people in the crowd copying him. Scars littered his pale, smooth skin, embedded deep in his wrist. They were at least five months old, maybe more. He'd only recently gotten clean. Life without Hajime, he'd found, was a life full of pain and loneliness. Self-inflicted or otherwise.

"The reason why you cry, make a ball of your fists  
I understand that you have a lot you go through  
The fact that they yell and your brother would hit you  
And no one gets you, the plastered on fake smile  
The real one has been gone now for quite a while,"

His eyes brimmed with tears, his voice shaking as he pressed on with the song. He saw the girls, boys crowded in together. A lot of them were crying, he realised. He felt relieved that he wasn't the only person on the verge of tears.

"So your arms bleed, but the blood tells you you're living  
It takes a way the numb feeling these people were giving  
That razor blade has become your closest companion  
It relieves all the pain you want to abandon  
Your arms are scarred so you think you're unlovable  
But honestly I just want you to feel comfortable,"

He recalled the day he'd gotten the news. He'd gotten a letter, and a few men in uniform at the front door. No explanation. Hajime was missing, and that's all he would ever be able to know.

"So please don't cut, please don't cut  
I promise you you're loved, so please don't cut  
Right now I see that you're stuck in a rut  
But please don't cut, please don't cut  
And if you feel the need to say you're all out of luck  
I'm just a call away when things get rough  
The fact of the matter is I know you're enough  
So please don't cut, please don't cut,"

He smiled at the people who sang along with him. It was the best feeling, to know that he wasn't alone. To know that he wasn't the only person aching so impossibly. He stopped singing, clamping a hand over his mouth as he listened to the crowd sing the song for him.

Tears slowly rolled down his cheeks as he broke down. He took a deep breath, trying his best to keep going, just like he always did.

"Put the blade down, it really isn't worth it  
No good will come from a slit up and bruised wrist  
And you cover it, long sleeves so they won't see  
But you can't hide all the hurt and pain from me  
You say you're miserable and there are times you want to die  
But then you pull out a razor and cut while you cry  
It makes you feel-"

His eyes widened as his eyes came across a familiar face in the crowd. His heart thumped in his throat, his entire body starting to shake. He dropped the microphone, jumping off of the stage. His hands were shaking and he could hardly contain himself.

"Hajime!" he screamed, pushing past people until he reached the person he was looking for. He threw himself at Hajime, wrapping his arms tight around him. He sobbed loudly, tears streaming down his cheeks. "Hajime.."

Hajime smiled, holding Tooru close. He was still in his uniform, his bag beside him. He stroked Tooru's hair, shutting his eyes. "I'm back," he whispered. "It's okay, I'm back."

Tooru could hear the almost deafening cheers that came from the crowd. He sobbed softly against Hajime's shoulder, his heart aching with love and excitement. He couldn't believe it.

He pulled away from Hajime and cupped his cheeks sweetly. There was a scar on his forehead, but Tooru didn't care. He pressed his forehead against Hajime's, tears rolling down past his cheeks. "Hajime, you, y-you're back," he stuttered, grinning brightly through tears. "You c-came back!"

Hajime nodded and smiled, stroking Tooru's hair out of his face. He pressed a gentle, careful, loving kiss to his lips. He smiled as they pulled away from eachother, a stray tear rolling down his cheek. He gently took Tooru's hand in his and pressed careful, loving kisses to his scars.

Tooru sobbed softly, holding onto Hajime's hand as tightly as he could. He could hardly believe that his Hajime, his Iwa-chan was back. Hajime pulled Tooru into a tight hug, picking him up off the ground. Tooru wrapped his legs around Hajime's waist, holding onto him tightly. "You're back, oh my god, Ha-Hajime, you're back!"

"I told you I'd come home, didn't I?" he said gently, kissing Tooru sweetly. "I love you Tooru." Tooru shook his head, not able to reply because of how much he was crying. He just grinned and held onto his lover tightly.

His life with Hajime continued, and he hardly had any pain to cry over. Self-inflicted or otherwise.


End file.
